Amon
Hybrids |job= Leader of the hybrids |family= |voice=Rick WassermanBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Credits. (in English). 2010. |concept= |concattop= }} The Dark Voice (also known as the Fallen One) is a Void entity. It is the leader of the hybrids. Its goals include the eradication of the terrans, protoss, and zerg. History Antiquity When the xel'naga began uplifting the zerg, they created the Overmind to control and direct the hive mind, so as to try and avoid the "failure" with the protoss. But the Overmind was not given free will. It was given an overriding directive to obliterate the protoss. The Dark Voice had a hand in this.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Echoes of the Future (in English). 2010-07-27.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, In Utter Darkness (in English). 2010-07-27. While the Dark Voice ultimately planned to eliminate the zerg, it considered the hybrids to be proof of the zerg's success in its greater plan. It intended to enslave the zerg and use them and the hybrids to wipe out the terrans and protoss. Once the hybrids were dominant, it would dispose of the zerg and reshape all life in its own image. The Countervailing Pawns The Overmind was not blind to its plight. It foresaw the apocalyptic outcome if the Dark Voice, whom it called "the Fallen One", was victorious. The creation of the Queen of Blades was largely the Overmind's attempt to free the zerg and prevent that future. The Dark Voice recognized the threat that Kerrigan posed. After the Overmind's death, its vision was passed to Dark Prelate Zeratul through high templar Tassadar. Zeratul made sure to warn Jim Raynor of Kerrigan's importance and to ensure her survival.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Zeratul's Warning. (in English). 2010. Zeratul wondered if the Dark Voice was a xel'naga. Notes In StarCraft II, a portrait called "Dark Voice" is available as an achievement reward.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 At the end of "In Utter Darkness", the Dark Voice might say "I love it when a plan comes together", the signature line of Colonel John "Hannibal" Smith of the A-Team. Blizzard has addressed speculation that the Voice in the Darkness is the same as the Dark Voice by clarifying that they are not the same thing.Most of what you will find in the manga are one off stories that are still a part of the universe and expands our knowledge of the universe. It’s safe to say that the Voice in the Darkness and the Dark Void are two different entities. As far as Blizzard works with the authors there’s a lot of back and forth and a lot of talking. It’s not just Blizzard telling these authors “Hey, can you write a book about Nova? Thanks! See you on the other side.” And I would like there to be even more communication than that so that we could really bring the manga and the novels to be even more intertwined with the games. That way we can introduce stuff in one that pays off in the other and vice versa. that’s definitely something we are doing and want to do more of. Brian Kindregan, Eldorian. 2010-10-28. Blizzcon: Interview with StarCraft 2 Lead Writer Brian Kindregan. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2010-10-31. References Category: Characters Category:StarCraft II characters